


When the spell wears off

by Silvanuyx



Series: Love spells cause nothing but pain [2]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: I'll probably add more tags later, Implied Rape/Non-con, Inhuman Cecil, Kidnapping, M/M, Very dark and very angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 22:33:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvanuyx/pseuds/Silvanuyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the love spell wears off, what will happen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the spell wears off

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't read the first one of this, I would suggest it. It'll make a bit more sense.  
> This is unbeta'ed because my current beta read most of this and told me I was a horrible person. 
> 
> This makes the first part of this look like fluff. Seriously. I don't know why I'm posting it. I saw a few possibilities for continuing this, then I saw another, and since I'm a horrendous person, I had to write it. This is it. I'm sorry.

Cecil woke up one night to Carlos’ screams and violent thrashing, and he cried out when a fist sank into his stomach.

“Carlos! Sweetheart, what’s wrong?” he asked desperately, a little pained from the punch.

“Get away from me, you monster!” Carlos shouted at him, his eyes wide and afraid as he struggled against Cecil’s tentacles wrapped around him.

Cecil’s heart cried out as he slowly pulled his tentacles away from Carlos, reaching out with a hand instead to seize his wrist in a gentle but unbreakable grip as the human tried to get out of the bed. “Carlos… What’s wrong?” he asked again as Carlos pulled against his grip.

“What’s wrong? You have to ask me what’s wrong?” he shouted, yanking on his hand to the point where Cecil knew it would bruise, but he couldn’t let go of his love.

They had been so happy. Everything had been right and perfect ever since…

He didn’t think about the spell. He didn’t want to. He normally deluded himself in to thinking that his loving boyfriend Carlos was real, and that it hadn’t been a spell to make a frightened man love a creature like him.

But that had to be it.

The spell had worn off.

“Carlos… I love you,” he said quietly, looking up at Carlos helplessly.

Carlos stared at him with disbelief, anger starting to win out over the fear. “You drugged me, then raped me again and again for a year,” he growled quietly. “Now let me go.”

Cecil stared up at him, black tears welling in his eyes. “I need you. I can’t - I can’t live without you,” he whispered desperately. There had to still be something in there of his sweetheart. His eyes searched desperately for any chance of a familiar glint of love in those beautiful brown eyes.

There wasn’t any. Just fear and hate and anger and despair. “Then die, you monster,” Carlos hissed venomously, before his other hand darted out to grab the lamp next to the bed.

Cecil knew what was coming before Carlos even swung the lamp, but just ducked his head, letting the ceramic shatter on his skull. It gave him a throbbing headache, and he could feel the slow trickle of blood down the back of his head, but he didn’t let go of Carlos’ wrist.

“Perfect Carlos, I need you, I love you!” he cried desperately, looking up at him as a tentacle lashed out to grab his other wrist, shaking it until the shattered remains of the lamp fell from his hand. He dragged a shrieking Carlos closer, nuzzling his neck as Carlos tried to bite him.

“I can’t let you go,” Cecil said, looking up at him desperately. Carlos was snarling, his eyes wide and terrified and full of an impossible hatred. “Carlos, sweetheart, I need you,” he said, a tentacle coming forward to stroke his cheek and yelped quietly when Carlos bit it. He lashed out reflexively, and Carlos let out a low noise of pain when the tentacle slapped him across the cheek.

“I’m sorry Carlos, just don’t bite,” he said, smiling at Carlos quietly.

Carlos whined. “Cecil, let me go please. Please. I won’t tell anyone,” he begged, trying to pull himself out from Cecil’s grip.

Cecil shook his head. “If I let you go, you won’t come back,” he said quietly, looking up at him.

Carlos looked down at him. “Of course I won’t,” he said disbelievingly. “I don’t want to be here now. I never wanted to be here. You made me,” he snarled, and Cecil whined.

“Carlos, I had to,” he said, then leaned over to kiss his cheek, a tentacle holding Carlos’ head still despite his struggles. “You have to understand. I couldn’t - I couldn’t let you go. I had to let you see how much I love you, even if - “

“Even if you had to drug me,” Carlos said flatly.

Cecil nodded miserably. “I love you so much, you don’t even know,” he murmured, pulling him close again.

Carlos was still tense in his grasp, but he relaxed slowly.

“Alright,” he said softly, and Cecil pulled back quickly, looking at him, hunting for a lie.

“You - you’ll stay?” he asked quietly, feeling hopeful. Maybe he would stay and try. Cecil loved him, and he had shown Carlos how much he loved him. It had taken some trickery, but had Carlos learned?

Carlos nodded, a tentative smile on his face. “Y-yeah. I think I will,” he said, and Cecil beamed at him. He felt a shudder run down Carlos’ back, but dismissed it. He was probably just a little nervous about staying with Cecil. He could understand that. It was as he had said, he had done some things that were a little bad, but it was alright because Carlos was staying!

“I love you!” He said, standing up quickly to stand next to Carlos. He leaned down and pressed a kiss against his lips, chirping wordlessly with joy.

Carlos smiled up at him. “I - I might love you too. It’s hard, you see. With what happened. It’s a little hard to trust you,” he said, leaning up to kiss Cecil’s cheek.

Cecil trilled joyously, and pulled Carlos even closer, pressing their full lengths together. “Carlos! My perfect, perfect Carlos! I knew you would love me too! I love you so much!” he trilled, spinning them both around in the bedroom before pushing Carlos back on the bed, crouching over him and kissing him with another trill.

“Cecil, sweetheart, I need to go to the bathroom,” Carlos said, reaching up to stroke Cecil’s cheek.

Cecil purred and leaned in to the touch. “Alright, my love. I love you. Please hurry back,” he said, reluctantly getting off of Carlos, and watched him as he stood. He looked over at him, making a graceful heart with his tentacles as Carlos glanced back, purring again.

Carlos smiled at the heart he made, and stepped out of the bedroom. Cecil squealed happily as he turned the corner, unable to help himself. Carlos was going to love him! He squealed again as he rolled on the bed, unable to contain himself.

“Carlos!” he trilled again, his tentacles writhing from his back. “Oh, Carlos!” he said, arching his head back a little. Carlos was going to stay, even without the spell! He had just needed to show Carlos that he truly loved him. He loved him so much. He had needed the spell to prove that they would work together, but now…

Now Carlos would love him on his own!

Cecil chirped again, flailing helplessly.

Then he stood up, wanting to go find Carlos. He didn’t care what Carlos was doing. He just wanted to be close to him. Even if it was just sitting outside the bathroom.

He trilled happily as he turned the corner to find the bathroom door gaping open.

The noise died as he stopped in his tracks.

Carlos wasn’t in this bathroom. But this was the bathroom he always used.

Carlos wasn’t here.

He whined, his tentacles drooping.

He should have known.

Carlos left.

Carlos had lied and ran away from him and his love.

Cecil sank down in the hallway, sitting and staring.

He needed Carlos. He needed him so much. He just wanted to curl up against his lover’s chest and know this to be false, to know that Carlos was still here and still loved him.

He leaned his head back and keened with angry loss.

He needed to get Carlos back. No matter what it took, he needed his Carlos.

\-----

Carlos huddled in the lab, hiding under one of the benches.

Oh God. The last year, living with that - that thing. It made him retch.

He had barely been able to fake it enough to get out. He didn’t even want to know what Cecil would do if he found him again.

The last time it had been to tie him up and gag him before casting some fucked up spell that had forced him to act like he loved that monster.

He prayed it wouldn’t work again. He didn’t think he could handle being under that spell again. He could remember loving Cecil, and loving how he had acted, but he could also remember the terror and hate under that and it was confusing.

He needed to get out of here. Night Vale was wonderful, he loved it here, but Cecil… He needed to get away from that thing.

Decision made, he scrawled a note to the other researchers, and grabbed his keys.

He was leaving, and they knew it now. He would email them later with more details and he would find a new place to work and to live.

He rushed out to his car, then pulled up short. There was a silhouette next to his car. A sickeningly familiar one with tentacles draping down the back, gently twisting and moving in the night air.

“No,” he whispered, backing up. “No, just leave me alone!” he shouted at Cecil as the thing stepped forward.

“Carlos… Be reasonable,” Cecil said calmly, stepping towards him. “Come home.”

Carlos shook his head, his breath coming faster as he started to panic. “No. I’m leaving,” he panted, staring at Cecil.

“No, you aren’t. I’m taking you home. Where you belong," Cecil said, stepping closer to him.

Carlos backed up until his back hit the door of the lab, and he whimpered. “Cecil, no. Please. I need to leave. I can’t stay here,” he begged, wrapping his arms around himself, praying Cecil would leave him alone.

“Carlos. You need to stay here. With me. You belong here with me, sweetheart,” that thing said as he stepped closer, getting right in to Carlos’ space, and wrapping him with tentacles.

“Cecil, I don’t,” Carlos said, feeling tears prick his eyes as he tried to curl away from the tentacles. “Please don’t make me stay. I need to go.”

“No Carlos. You need to stay.”

“You can’t make me. The Secret Police - “

“Won’t know. They don’t watch me. They aren’t allowed. Never have been,” he said, pulling Carlos closer.

Carlos stared up at him, the bottom dropping out of his stomach.

Cecil was going to kidnap him, and he was going to take him back to that house, and no one would think twice. The Secret Police wouldn’t know, and the other researchers - no, everyone else! - would just think he had left like his note said.

“Cecil, please. If you love me, let me go,” he pleaded, clutching at a tentacle. He couldn’t hope to fight Cecil. He would try, but he couldn’t even hope to beat him.

Cecil shook his head, his white eyes a little sorrowful as he did so. “No, Carlos. You have to stay. I can’t let you leave,” he murmured, pulling him against his body.

Carlos screamed then in a vain attempt to wake someone, but this was Night Vale. Unexplained screams were surprisingly common, as scream answering his showed. The scream died and Carlos sobbed, tears starting to fall. “Cecil, please, please let me go. I need to leave, I can’t stay here,” he cried, trying to shrink away from the tentacles and the body.

Cecil pulled him back against him, even harder than before, making Carlos grunt from it. “No,” he said quietly, then started to pull Carlos with him towards Carlos’ car. A tentacle gently twined around his neck as he was pulled, and Carlos sobbed, reaching up to try tugging on the tentacle.

“Get in,” Cecil ordered, his voice quiet and gentle. Carlos shook his head, looking over at Cecil helplessly. If he got into the car, he was never going to be seen again by anyone but Cecil, and he would die in terror.

The tentacle around his neck tightened, cutting off his air. Carlos gasped for breath, his eyes wide as he looked helplessly at Cecil, pulling at the tentacle even harder.

“Don’t struggle, my sweet Carlos,” he said as Carlos’ eyesight started to fade, and he fell limp. The tentacle loosened, and Carlos gasped for breath as the others took advantage of his weakened state to shove him in the passenger seat.

Carlos tried to get the other door open, but the tentacle wrapped around his neck again, squeezing in a gentle threat. “Stop it, sweetheart,” he ordered, looking a little hurt as he shook Carlos slightly.

Carlos sobbed again, looking over at Cecil helplessly as he clawed at the tentacle around his throat. “Please don’t do this,” he whispered desperately, but was already hopeless that anything would work.

Cecil reached into Carlos’ pocket and pulled out his car keys. “You’ll be home soon, my love,” he comforted as he started the car, but his words and shark smile were the opposite of comforting.

\-----

Cecil smiled as he started down to the basement where Carlos was living now, food and a bottle of water in his hands.

It was unfortunate that he had to keep Carlos locked up down here, but necessary. He needed Carlos to stay, but Carlos would leave, so he had to stop him. Now he just needed Carlos to decide to stay himself, and then Cecil could let him out.

And now everyone thought Carlos had left Night Vale weeks ago. And Cecil had him all to himself. These weren’t the conditions he had hoped for, but they would do for now. Carlos had everything he needed. A bedroom with a nice bed and a bathroom, and even space to hang out in. Cecil had even made sure that he had books and puzzles to occupy him when Cecil had to work.

He opened the second door, and stared at the sight in front of him. Carlos had a wooden beam in his hands, jagged and sharp at one end, and the sharp end was pointed straight at Cecil.

“Carlos?” he asked, then shrieked when Carlos sank the piece of wood into his chest.

“Carlos? I love you! Why?” he cried as black blood started to ooze out from the wound around the wood, staining his shirt and tie even as he could taste blood on the back of his tongue.

Carlos backed away, his wild eyes full of hate and terror. “I hate you, Cecil,” he snarled, and screamed when Cecil lunged towards him, tentacles wrapping around his arms, dragging them both to their knees.

He was dying. Carlos had hit something vital in his chest, and blood was spilling out around the wound. He would bleed out soon.

“Come with me, Carlos,” he said sweetly, smiling at Carlos as he ripped the wood from his chest and pulled Carlos closer.

Carlos screamed as Cecil ducked his head and buried his teeth in that gorgeous throat, moaning at the metallic taste of the blood as it spurted into his mouth, and then the scream lessened to a whine, and Carlos fell heavily against the tentacles holding him up, blood pouring from his ruined throat.

His dark eyes were hopeless and desperate, staring at Cecil, and then they were flat as the blood slowed.

Cecil smiled and lay his beloved down before falling down next to him.

He pulled Carlos closer weakly, and pressed a bloody kiss on his forehead, a beautiful mixing of red and black, just like the puddle underneath them.

Cecil reached a shaking, weak hand to close Carlos’ staring eyes, making him look peaceful if his gaze didn’t travel to his throat.

He smiled, rested his hand against Carlos’ perfect cheek, closed his eyes and followed him away. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry.  
> Comments make my day. I'm always curious how my works make people feel. Also if there are any more tags you feel I should add because this is horrible, let me know that too, either in the comments or on Tumblr, or something.


End file.
